


(I Wanna) Dance

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Alec is just looking for someone decent to spend his heat with when he meets Jace in a bar. The blond is all too happy to help Alec with his problem. When Alec later realises more came out of the one-heat stand than was planned, he happily welcomes a new member into the family without letting Jace know he's the father of a beautiful baby boy. Three years later their paths cross again.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec felt the itches of his heat as he scanned the club, looking for someone to spend it with. Several Alphas had shown their interest already. Alec hadn't returned it. He wanted someone gorgeous and strong. He knew his worth.

Letting his eyes trail to the dance floor, he saw a definitely viable candidate grinding against an Omega way below his worth. Shame. Alec turned up his nose and looked away. If the blond Alpha was interested in that Omega, he was either lacking, or at least thought he was lacking. Alec didn't have time for that kind of rubbish.

Turning back to the bar, Alec ordered another cocktail. His heat always gave him a sweet tooth.

"Looking for an Alpha, huh?" A guy said cheerfully, stepping up next to him and ordering a drink. The Alpha from earlier. The blond turned to lean his back against the bar. "Anybody you got your eye on?"

Alec gave him a haughty look. "Nothing yet, at least," he said dismissively.

The guy laughed. "Yeah, can't say I've seen any very impressive Alphas tonight." He reached his hand out. "I'm Jace, by the way."

Alec gave his hand a sceptical look, but took it. "Alec."

Jace didn't seem bothered by his hostile attitude. "So what're you looking for?" he asked casually, scanning the crowd. "Anything specific?"

"You planning on helping me find someone to share my heat with?" Alec said disdainfully.

"Yeah, why not? It sounds like fun." The Alpha grinned at him.

"Someone strong who will have the stamina to satisfy me," Alec replied.

Jace laughed. "You don't beat around the bush, do you? I've never met an Omega so open."

"I know what I deserve, and I won't settle for less," Alec replied flippantly.

"Wow," Jace grinned. "Well, then we have a challenge to accomplish."

Alec gave him a disinterested look and sipped his cocktail, and again the Alpha ignored his cold attitude.

"What about him?" Jace indicated with his beer glass to a tall, strong looking Alpha sitting at a table across the room.

"No," Alec said after scanning him. At Jace's raised eyebrow he elaborated. "His hands. Clearly not into manual labour."

"And that's bad?"

"Whatever muscles he has are from the gym alone," Alec explained. "Uninteresting."

"Alright, what about the guy slightly to his left?"

"Saw him on the dance floor. Not happening. He's a terrible dancer, meaning he's probably terrible in bed."

"Okay, so a guy with strong, manual labour hands and dancing skills." Jace nodded thoughtfully. "Manual labour hands with callouses?"

"Yes."

"You really are specific," Jace smiled. "I like it."

"What do we think about him?" Alec asked, pointing discreetly at a tall brunet.

Jace glanced in the direction he was pointing. "Not if you want good sex."

"Oh?"

"Judging by the way he's been treating and eyeing Omegas all night, there's no way he's respectful," Jace shrugged. "Meaning he'll be selfish in the sack."

Alec gave him a surprise look. "You're turning out to be a promising mission partner."

Chuckling, Jace winked at him. "I try." He glanced past Alec at the door. "Just no."

Alec twisted to look over his shoulder at the newcomer, an attractive and strong-looking Alpha he'd be willing to consider. "Why not?"

"He's way too flashy. Definitely compensating. Bet he's packing nothing at all."

"Shit," Alec sighed. "This is my third night. If I don't find someone tonight, the next week's gonna be hell."

Jace sent him a sympathetic look. "We could try somewhere else? This place looks like it's a flop, anyway."

"Oh, I don't know," Alec smiled. "At least there's good company."

Jace laughed. "Careful. I think you're starting to warm up to me."

"I'll try to restrain myself," Alec replied dryly.

Jace winked. "How about that guy?" He indicated an Alpha with his chin.

Alec glanced over. "Not attracted to him."

"Really?"

"He looks boring. Probably has no imagination in bed."

"Forget him." Jace agreed quickly, something close to horror in his eyes. "Bad sex is shit enough. Bad sex for a week would be a nightmare."

"What about him?" Alec asked.

"Thought you wanted stamina," Jace said, ordering them more drinks.

"Oh?"

"That guy was about to collapse on the dance floor after half an hour, and he wasn't even making an effort," Jace said. "And he's a weak ass pig. Slobbered all over an Omega even when she tried to push him off. I got up in his face and he backed down instantly like a cowering dog."

"Definitely not him, then."

An hour, a new bar and several drinks later Alec groaned. "It's almost closing time! I'm so close to giving up right now."

"We'll find someone," Jace promised.

Alec gave a huff. "Okay, what about him?"

"Shorter than you."

"I don't give a fuck about that," Alec laughed.

"Wait, you're picky about everything except that?" Jace looked surprised. "I can check him out for you, if you want? See if he's potential heat material."

Alec gave him a shocked look. "You'd be willing to do that?"

"Sure." Jace pushed off the bar and headed into the crowd, making his way over to the other Alpha. He was barely there for three minutes before heading back to Alec with a skeptical look. "Nope."

"Wasn't interested?" Alec frowned.

Jace laughed. "I didn't even point you out to him. He's dumb as bread. And he smells *so* not good. Terrible genetics."

"Off the table, then," Alec agreed. He sighed. "This is hopeless."

"We still have some time," Jace tried to reassure him.

"Not enough to find someone *and* find out if they're good enough," Alec grumbled. "Forget this, I'm going home." He slipped down from his stool. "You've been great, Jace. Thanks for sticking with me tonight."

"Just sorry we failed our mission," Jace shrugged. "You really sure you want to give up? Settling for someone might be worth avoiding seven days of hell."

"No way am I settling for anything less than I deserve," Alec snapped, then took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"It's okay," Jace smiled, placing a hand on his hip. "I had a fun time tonight. Maybe I'll see you next time around?" He winked at Alec.

Alec gave a crooked smile, looking off to the side and back at Jace. "I hope so."

Jace gave a small bow, grinning at Alec. "I'll see you around."

Watching him go with a smile, Alec finished off the last of his drink and headed for the door. He ignored the Alphas watching him as he walked past, only to feel a hand grab his ass. "What the fuck?" he snarled, coming face to face with the guy Jace had said was a prick.

"How about you and me have some fun this week?" the guy leered, giving Alec an obvious look-over and checking out his ass again.

"How about you never come anywhere near me ever again," Alec suggested angrily, spinning on his heels only to have his arm grabbed.

"Someone needs to show you your place, bitch," the Alpha hissed as Alec tried to pry his painful grip off his arm. Alec was about to reply when the Alpha gave a shocked look and stepped back. A second later a sickening crack was heard as a fist connected with the man's jaw, and Alec turned to find an enraged Jace next to him. He gaped as the blond Alpha pummeled the guy who'd grabbed him, feeling heat rise in his body much too rapidly.

Jace stopped in his actions, turning his head to Alec with a feral look. The Omega backed up as Jace stood up and stalked right into his personal space. "You smell so good, Alec," the Alpha growled, sniffing along his neck.

Alec couldn't stop himself from baring his neck as he was surrounded by testosterone. "Jace..." he groaned lustfully. He let himself be dragged out of the club, and Jace hailed a cab.

"Give him your address," the Alpha demanded, hand going for Alec's groin and massaging firmly.

Unable to do anything other than obey, Alec gasped out his address. The car shot down the road as Jace mauled his neck. When the cab stopped, Jace chucked some bills at the driver and pulled Alec out of the car. The Omega flopped against him, so doused in pheromones he couldn't think straight. He felt Jace go through his pockets and taking out his keys. Focusing enough to give Jace directions, he let the Alpha take control, not even complaining when the blond picked him up and carried him into his apartment. Soon he was naked on the bed, Jace between his thighs. "Alec," the blond muttered. "Do you want this?"

Alec nodded drunkenly. He couldn't even lift his legs, and gave a pathetic whimper when Jace threw them over his shoulders and pushed in. The stretch caused the slightest discomfort that lasted barely a second, and Jace stilled when he was all the way in. "Fuck, you're so perfect and wet for me," the Alpha gasped. "So goddam tight. Gonna make sure to fuck you better than you've ever been before."

Whimpering, Alec squirmed against the mattress. "Please..." he mumbled.

Jace chuckled darkly, and after that, all Alec could do was moan and plead and writhe as he succumbed to his full heat.

 

\----------

 

"Man, you really go under when you go into heat," Jace murmured as he lay back in the sheets, placing a hand behind his head.

They were both covered in sweat and come and slick, and Alec felt extremely gross. Heat was still throbbing through Alec's system, and his skin was itching horribly, making him squirm against the mattress in seek of relief.

"Again?" Jace murmured, rolling on top of him with an impish grin. He nuzzled Alec's neck and pressed the head of his cock against Alec's hole. The Omega groaned as he entered him, soon gone again as his heat took over.

A few hours later, the last traces of Alec's heat were gone. Jace pulled out for the last time, pressing a kiss to the Omega's lips and getting out of bed, taking a quick shower at Alec's offer, and dressing. Alec watched him head out of the bedroom and return with a bottle of water that he pressed into Alec's hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You good?"

"Yeah," Alec said, sitting up in bed. "Thanks for..."

Jace smiled, placing a hand on Alec's knee. "Trust me, I'm the one who's thankful. Just hope I lived up to your high standards."

Alec gave a small laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, you were great."

Nodding, Jace squeezed Alec's knee a second. "I should get going. Work's gonna give me hell for missing so many days unplanned." He kissed Alec again and got up. "If you want to maybe meet up again, I've written down my number." He handed Alec a piece of paper. He smiled and got up. At the bedroom door he turned and winked. "Hope you call." Then he was gone.

Alec glanced down at the number. He smiled. He wasn't completely opposed to the idea.

 

\---------

 

In the end Alec didn't scrounge up the courage to call Jace. It was like his confidence had flown out the window. He'd attached the number to the mirror he looked into every day before he left his apartment, and every day he tried to talk himself into calling. As time passed, it got harder and harder, and he figured he could call Jace next time he went into heat. Except, that never happened. Instead he started feeling nauseous. His stomach started rebelling, first refusing to keep anything down, then demanding weird cravings, and not keeping that down either.

Not for a second did Alec question whether or not to keep it. Instead, he researched every single thing about pregnancies, all he needed to know and then about what he should know about giving birth, and having a baby. Complete control. That was what he needed. Knowing everything. Making food plans, making work plans, making preparations. Izzy supported him along the way, standing at his side as he gave birth to a healthy baby boy they agreed should be named Max.

 

\---------

 

Three years later:

Jace slouched on a bench at the park with his arm thrown over the back, watching kids climbing the monkey bars. "Which one's yours?" an Omega asked, sitting down next to him.

"None of them," Jace said absently, then realised how that sounded. "I mean," he said with a charming, slightly embarrassed smile, "I don't have any kids. I want one, but..." He shrugged. "Just haven't found that person, I guess."

The Omega was instantly charmed. "Don't worry, it will happen," she smiled. "You'll find him or her, and you'll have adorable little kids climbing the monkey bars like my little Sammy." She pointed out a little girl in a pretty blue summer dress.

"Cute kid," Jace smiled. "I hope I'll be as lucky as you one day."

The Omega smiled fondly at her daughter, then jumped up when Sammy fell off the monkey bars and started screaming. She ran over and picked up the wailing child, taking Sammy into her arms and trying to comfort her. Soon the kid was happily back to climbing, her mother watching from close by.

Jace watched them with a sad smile. He wanted that. He wanted a kid. He wanted the adorable smiles and the sweet laughs, even the late nights with little to no sleep because of a crying baby, or when he'd wake up to a small person climbing into bed between himself and his Omega because his child had had a nightmare. He wanted the happy moments, sad moments, serious moments and everything that came with being a family.

A little boy ran by, squealing with happiness. Jace sat forward. That was his scent, mixed with a scent he remembered from long ago. He was sure of it.

"Max!" A tall Omega came running after the toddler, laughing and picking him up, and twirling around with the excited kid.

Jace stood up sharply. "Alec?"

The Omega froze with his back to Jace, his posture tense. He turned to face Jace with frightened eyes, watching the blond walk over. "Max, go play on the slide. I'll be over in a minute," he murmured to the toddler, crouching down and sending the kid off. He straightened up. "Jace."

"So, anything you want to tell me?" Jace asked, stopping in front of the Omega.

Alec didn't meet his eyes, shifting so he was facing away from Jace. The Alpha was about to complain, when he realised the Omega was keeping an eye on the little toddler currently going down a slide. Instead he moved so they could be face to face without blocking Alec's view.

"Congratulations on being a dad, I guess," Alec mumbled, eyes fixed on his son.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jace asked.

"Not sure how you imagine that call going," Alec said dryly. "'Hi, yes, it's the Omega who you fucked through his heat. Yeah, by the way, I'm pregnant, and it's yours. I'm keeping it. Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy to a one-heat-stand.'" He gave a defeated sigh. "What's this going to cost me?" he said in a low voice, not taking his eyes off their kid.

"Cost you?" Jace asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want?" Alec said morosely.

"Oh, I dunno, getting to know my kid, maybe?" Jace said, angry at Alec's question.

Alec closed his eyes, defeat all over his features. "Please, Jace..."

"Please, what, Alec?" Jace said angrily, throwing his arms out to his sides. "You got pregnant, didn't tell me, and the only reason I found out I have a kid is because I just happened to be here. I think getting to know my own child, and that that kid knows who I am, isn't exactly a high demand."

Alec gave another sigh, then plastered on a smile.

"Daddy, daddy!" Max cried happily, running towards them with his arms out. Alec crouched down, catching the little boy in his arms and lifting him up, placing him on his hip.

"Max," he said in a soft voice, cheek pressed against a little chubby one as he stared at the Alpha. "This is Jace, your dad."

Huge hazel eyes flecked with brown stared at Jace. The Alpha gave a gentle smile, extending his hand to the little boy. "Nice to meet you," he murmured as a small hand wrapped around two of his fingers, the child giving an adorable very serious look as he shook Jace's hand. Jace gave a smile at how absolutely precious the kid, _his_ kid, was, and received a bright smile from Max.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Max warmed up to Jace quickly, overjoyed at his new dad. Jace doted on the little kid, and he and Alec set up a schedule for when Jace could spend time with them and slowly get integrated into Max's everyday life. They'd agreed that Max needed stability, meaning having him on separate days was out of the question. They went to the movies, to fun fares, to the park and to dinners together, and Jace was willing to admit he enjoyed every minute, even when Max threw tantrums on the few occasions he did. He learned Max's likes and dislikes, Alec's rules for the toddler, how to handle Max when he was being difficult, his favourite foods, activities and how to tuck him in at night.

"So I'll see you both on Thursday here for dinner, right?" Jace said, as he stood in the entryway after having put Max to bed.

"Six o'clock sharp," Alec confirmed. This part when they were alone was always awkward, neither knowing how to act around the other without Max as the focus. They stood there for a little while, then Jace gave a nod.

"Right, I should go," he said, opening the door. Alec watched him quietly, and Jace hesitated in the doorway for a second, then gave another nod and left.

 

\------------

 

Alec felt hot all over when he woke up on Thursday, slick soaking his thighs. He gave a groan of dismay at the unplanned heat and called his sister. "Izzy?"

"Hey," his sister sounded on the other side of the phone. "Everything okay?"

"Can you take Max today?" Alec asked in a whine. "And for the next few days?"

"Your heat," Izzy said understandingly. "Yeah, I can come pick him up in half an hour."

"You're the best." Alec hung up, rolled over, and went back to sleep. He hated rapid-building heats.

Later in the day he dragged himself out of bed and took a shower, staring miserably at the bed sheets that needed changing when he stepped back into the bedroom. Ignoring it, he headed into the kitchen, microwaving the dinner-for-one spaghetti and meatballs Izzy had dropped off. Well, it was really a dinner-for-two, but Alec liked to pretend it was for one because he felt the appetite that came with his heat made him pathetic. Turning on the TV, he sulked for the rest of the day. When the doorbell rang at 6 PM, he considered ignoring it, but dragged himself up off the couch and to the door.

When opening it, he came face to face with the last Alpha on the earth he could imagine wanting to see in his state. "Jace. What're you doing here?"

Jace raised an eyebrow at him, nose twitching. "Dinner today, remember?"

"I..." Alec closed his eyes, shaking his head in surprise at having forgotten. "I didn't. I completely forgot. I'm sorry. I'll, uh, I'll call you to make plans later, okay?"

"You're cancelling?" Jace frowned. He shifted his weight, crossing his arms.

Alec gave a snort. "Unless you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in a position to keep our plans." He shuddered as the Alpha's presence started getting to his hormone-wracked body, progressing the aggressive heat.

"Max-"

"-isn't here," Alec said. "He's with my sister." He gripped the door handle as a wave hit him. His legs almost gave way, and he took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Alec..." Jace said, concern in his voice. "If you want, I can help you."

"Shut up, Jace," Alec snapped, grabbing onto the door frame and breathing heavily. "I'll call you later." He tried to close the door, feeling like he was boiling alive and needing to get into a horizontal position before he found himself in one. He was shaking badly now, and the blond put his foot in the door.

"Alec, you need help," Jace said. "We both know how badly your heats hit you."

"I've survived without you so far," Alec snapped, not stupid enough to even try to push Jace out of the doorway. He'd probably end up falling on his ass and embarrassing himself.

"And you don't need to anymore," Jace pointed out. "Look, I'm not going to think it's anything it isn't. It's helping you through your heat. We've done this before."

"Yeah, and I remember how that turned out," Alec growled. It took all his effort to stay upright.

"Turned out great, if I remember correctly," Jace said with a heated look, knowing he was wearing the brunet down. Alec blushed and looked away, and Jace smelled slick. "Come on," he murmured softly. "Seven great days with me, or seven days of hell. Which do you want?"

Alec wrapped an arm around his middle self-consciously. "I want to be alone."

"Why?" Jace asked. He watched how Alec was covering his middle, and understanding hit him. "You're uncomfortable with your body."

"You try carrying a goddam baby for nine months and keeping your shape," Alec snarled, pushing at Jace's chest.

The Alpha caught him as the act made him fall since he no longer had a firm grip on the door frame. "You're being ridiculous," he informed Alec, picking the Omega up under his shoulders and knees and kicking the door shut as he carried him into the bedroom. He placed Alec down on the sheets. "I'm staying whether you want it or not. If I stay with you or in the living room is up to you."

Alec whimpered and pushed him away with weak arms. "You're making it worse," he whined. "It's so fucking hot, I'm boiling up, just leave!"

Jace sat down on the bed. He didn't let Alec win the battle as he tugged off his shirt and pants to cool down the overheating Omega. "You have nothing to hide, Alec," he said honestly. "You're as gorgeous as the first time I saw you."

"I have stretch marks," Alec snapped. "There!" He pointed at his hips where pale, wavy lines were barely visible. Apart from stretch marks all along his lower stomach it was almost as flat as it had been the first time Jace had seen him naked, except there was a barely there amount of fat on his hips that hadn't been there last time.

Jace smiled fondly at the grumpy Omega. "They're sexy," he grinned, climbing over Alec and sitting between his legs as he stroked fingers over Alec's right hip. "They're from you carrying my baby. Do you know how much of a fucking turn-on that is?"

Alec gave him a distrustful look. "I have them on my thighs, too," he grumbled. "How fucking sexy is that?"

Jace pushed up the right leg of Alec's boxer briefs, seeing the stretch marks there, as well. "You have no idea how much I want you right now, Alec," he murmured, reverently trailing his fingers over the pale marks on Alec's legs. "I wish I'd seen you pregnant. I bet you were radiant. You're so gorgeous, Alec. Each and every stretch mark makes you all the more stunning to me."

"Fuck me," Alec groaned, giving into his instincts, and Jace had his boxers off in seconds. He entered Alec swiftly, and Alec let go, his heat taking over. It felt every bit as amazing as last time, Jace sating his hunger perfectly. He was attentive to Alec's needs as he provided Alec with pleasure, and got him to eat in between rounds of sex, and petted the brunet comfortingly as they lay knotted. Alec snuggled against him pathetically, feeling sorry for himself even though Jace was being amazing to him. Jace was making his heat fantastic, but heats in general made him miserable, because it emphasised that he was Unclaimed and mateless.

"Welcome back to the land of the non-hormone drugged," Jace smiled as Alec woke up. "How're you feeling?"

"Like hell," Alec grumbled. He lifted his head off Jace's chest to peer up at him. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem," Jace cupped Alec's jaw and stroked his cheek. Kissing Alec soundly, he slipped out from under the Omega. "I'm gonna make you breakfast."

"You sticking around today?" Alec asked tiredly.

"Can do, if you want me to?" Jace said from the door.

"Izzy will be here with Max in..." Alec checked the message from his sister, "three hours. Could you take him? Maybe to the park or something?"

Jace paused. It would be the first time he'd be alone with the toddler. "You sure?"

"For extra sleep I'd let you take him until tomorrow," Alec murmured drowsily.

Jace chuckled. "Let's see how today goes." He headed to the kitchen and made Alec a standard after-heat nutrition packed soup, leaving it to simmer as he made eggs and bacon. Pouring orange juice, he brought it to the living room and placed it on the coffee table with utensils and went into the bedroom to pick Alec up. The Omega grumbled half-heartedly, but let himself be carried. It was nice being taken care of.

After breakfast, Jace nudged Alec onto his back on the couch and took his feet into his lap, massaging them and smiling at the brunet's happy purr as they watched TV. "Feeling better?"

"So much," Alec sighed, snuggling further into the couch.

When Max came home, excited to see his daddy again, Jace had already helped Alec shower and aired out the bedroom and changed the bedding. He'd finished the soup for the brunet, ready to be served, and packed lunch for himself and Max. A beautiful woman was with Max, and Jace could smell the familial scent. She gave a surprised look when she took in his own scent, then gave a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Alec's sister, Izzy. You must be Jace," she said brightly, extending a hand for Jace to shake as Max ran by them to Alec, jumping on the brunet who was back to lying on the couch.

"Daddy!" Max said happily, climbing on top of Alec for a cuddle, and Alec gave a bright smile in return, embracing the toddler. Jace and Izzy both watched the back of the couch with a grin, only seeing Max disappear behind it for the big reunion.

"You want to come in?" Jace asked the Beta. "We're not staying long. I figured I'd take Max to the park and let Alec rest up. You're welcome to join."

"That'd be great," Izzy said with approval in her features. They joined the content father and son, Jace sitting on the end of the couch and taking Alec's legs onto his lap, stroking his shins with his one hand as he took in his kid grabbing at Alec and snuggling into him, and the serene look on the Omega's face.

Izzy watched the little family, taking in the adoration in Jace's features curiously when she realised it wasn't only aimed at the small toddler. She and Jace chatted a bit as she updated Jace on her week with Max. They headed out after, seeing the worn look on Alec's face and agreeing silently with looks that the tired Omega should get some rest.

"Hey," Jace said softly to Alec before they left, crouching down next to him. "You want some soup before I leave?"

Alec gave a grateful smile and a nod, and Jace brought him a bowl, kissing him on the forehead and helping him to sit up. "We'll be out for a few hours. Text me if you need anything, yeah? There's chocolate on the counter and chocolate chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer.

"Thanks," Alec murmured with a soft smile, and Jace had no idea how Alec managed to take care of Max when he was this knocked out.

When they got to the park, Izzy and Jace sat down at the bench, Jace happily answering the Beta brunet as she pumped him for information. When Max came up and tugged at his arm, wanting to play, he gave Izzy an apologetic look before chasing Max all over the playground, joining him up in the climbers and down the slides and pushing the swings. They sat down all together for lunch, and then Jace got Max an ice cream he managed to spill all over himself. Jace cleaned him up with wet wipes, smiling adoringly at the excited little child, and then chased him around some more.

 

Hours later Max was completely worn out, and Jace carried him home on his hip and carried the picnic basket with his free hand.

 

"You don't tire easily," Izzy commented casually as they arrived at Alec's door, though Jace had no problem understanding what she was implying.

 

"Nope," he said, throwing her an impish grin that told her he had caught on. He set down Max when they got in, and helped him out of his jacket and shoes. They watched Max shuffle off to settle next to his daddy, and Alec turned on some kids' show as Max snuggled up to him.

 

"I'm glad you're in his life," Izzy said low enough that Alec couldn't hear. "I know that as much as he loves Max, he needs the help even though he pretends not to.

 

Jace gave a glance at the daddy and son curled up together. "I'm glad, too. I wish I'd known from the beginning, though I fully respect why Alec didn't say anything. Guess all I can do is catch up on missed time and make sure to do my best to be there for Alec. Max is such a sweet kid. I'm really lucky." He met Izzy's gaze with a look of wonder, as if just coming to a realisation. "I have a kid. I have a perfect little kid. I'm so grateful to Alec. Your brother is amazing." Then he gave Izzy a mischievous smile. "You don't by any chance have any pictures of Alec pregnant?"

Izzy gave a small snicker. "Oh, I have every ultrasound video, picture, and enough pregnancy pictures to make a small collage."

"What do I have to do to get to see them?" Jace grinned widely.

"Are you two conspiring?" Alec gave a suspicious look over his shoulder.

"Not at all, brother dearest," Izzy smiled sweetly. She continued in a lower voice. "I'll bring you everything if you invite me over for dinner some time."

"Oh, that can be arranged," Jace grinned naughtily, eyes twinkling. They shook hands as Alec watched them with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on over there? What are you two talking about?"

"Just giving Jace my approval," Izzy smiled. "I should be heading off." She went over and placed a kiss on Max's head and hugged her brother over the back of the couch, whispering something in his ear that made him blush. Heading back to Jace, she gave him a hug, too. "I really do approve," she murmured softly, then left with a last wink.

Jace grinned at the door. "I really like your sister," he informed Alec, walking over and placing a kiss on Max's head as well.

"You had fun today, then?"

"She pumped me for pretty much my entire life story," Jace said, stroking Max's hair. "Gotta respect how much she looks out for you."

Alec gave a soft look. "I wouldn't have managed all of this without her," he said, giving Max a little smile. Then he looked up at Jace. "And now I have you."

"Now you have me," Jace agreed. He walked around the couch and sat down next to Alec, wrapping an arm around the Omega's shoulders and squeezed him close for a moment. Alec gazed at him and then tilted his head down with a small blush.

"So what did your sister say?" Jace asked curiously.

Alec didn't meet his gaze. "Nothing."

"Tell me," Jace spoke in a low, silky voice into Alec's ear and licked along the shell, making the brunet shudder. He started to lightly massage Alec's shoulders, pressing sweet kisses to Alec's neck.

"Alright," Alec said in an equally low voice so that Max wouldn't hear, caving and leaning back into the Alpha. He twisted his head to speak directly into Jace's ear. "She was congratulating me on your stamina. Do I even want to know how she knows?"

Jace chuckled. "I spent most of the outing chasing our kid around. Apparently between that and not being at all tired from this morning and carrying our kid going home, well, she made a conclusion."

"Mhm, and don't you sound all torn up about her knowing that," Alec teased.

"As much as any Alpha," Jace grinned, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"I've never had an Alpha keep up that well, let alone be better," Alec murmured, glancing at their kid to make sure he was completely consumed by the show.

Giving a small laugh, Jace shifted to sit in the corner of the couch and wrapped his arms around the Omega, drawing him closer. "I've never had an Omega keep up, either, or sink as deeply into their heat as you do. It's very pleasing."

"Pleasing?"

"I had full responsibility for you while you were under. I got to demonstrate that I'm a good Alpha and can take care of you when you're at your most vulnerable," Jace said as low as possible so Max wouldn't hear. "How better to prove my dedication to you and our perfect son?"

"Our perfect son?" Alec gave him a skeptical look. "Yeah, you get to be on bathing duty next time."

"Show me what to do, I'll happily help," Jace smiled, giving Max a soft look the toddler didn't see. "Now," he said, shifting his gaze back to Alec. "About your heat..."

"What about it?"

"I had nothing in mind, really, just want to talk about your heat," Jace grinned cheekily. "You know, your body is stunning. You shouldn't be self-conscious about it," he murmured sincerely, slipping fingers between Alec's shirt and pants to caress the skin there. He pinched lightly at the fat on Alec's hip before going back to stroking, feeling the minute changes in texture whenever his fingers ran over a stretch mark.

"Jace, you don't need to lie," Alec murmured. "I know you mean well..."

"I'm not. I'm serious. You are absolutely gorgeous," Jace insisted firmly. "What happened to the guy I met all those years ago?"

"It's..." Alec sighed. "Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Okay," Jace murmured. "How long do you want me to stay?"

"No plans for the day," Alec shrugged, "except looking pleadingly at you when it gets close to dinner time."

"I can stay the night if you want?" Jace offered. "On the couch. I have work early tomorrow, so I'll let them know I'll be a little late if you want me to drop Max off at preschool?"

"Thank you," Alec hummed happily. He curled up against Jace and purred when the Alpha wrapped his arms more firmly around him, settling his head on the blond's shoulder and nodding off.

Jace caressed Alec as he slept, playing with his hair and stroking his cheek and arm as he watched the Omega's peaceful face with a fond expression.

By the time Alec woke up, it was to find Jace had already made dinner for both them and Max. Chilly con carne was Alec's favourite, but Max refused to eat it, so Jace had made him a simple sausage and potato mash dinner, which Max loved. The Alpha helped Alec up and directed him to the island with a hand placed lightly on his lower back. Alec didn't even grumble when Jace filled his plate. 

For dessert they sat in front of the TV watching How To Train Your Dragon with Max squealing happily. Alec muttered in Jace's ear that he was equally excited the last one hundred times he'd watched it, and Jace snickered, pressing a kiss to the side of Alec's neck. Alec was leaning with his back pressed to the side of Jace's chest, the Alpha having wrapped his arm over Alec's shoulder with his hand on Alec's chest, holding him close.

"Is he even old enough for this film?" Jace murmured.

"No idea," Alec shrugged, "but he saw it at a friend's once, and after that he didn't throw a tantrum for six weeks, which at the time was impressive, so when he asked for it, I had to reward him for being good. He behaved for another four weeks, and then went back to throwing tantrums." He gave his son a fond expression, affection in his voice. "Max, no-!" Max had jumped up with his bowl of ice cream in his lap. Alec had tried to leap forward when he saw what his son was about to do, but was too late. The ice cream hit the floor, and Max looked down at his dessert. His eyes welled up, and before he could start wailing, Jace had picked him up in his arms, swinging him to make Max laugh as they headed to the kitchen.

Alec followed to find Jace already scooping more ice cream for their son, and in that moment he knew he'd end up being the strict parent. Fuck it, he thought when Jace grinned at him, they'd both have to be doting parents, spoiling their little boy. 

Max was happily eating his new treat, and Alec, who'd planned on wiping up the mess, got caught up watching the Alpha and their son interact. Jace hoisted Max down and got the kitchen roll. He kissed Alec on the cheek as he passed, and Alec followed him out of the kitchen with a bemused expression.

"Hey, I got that," Alec said when he found the Alpha kneeling to clean up the mess Max had made.

"Nope," Jace grinned, holding the paper out of Alec's reach when he joined him on the floor. He pecked Alec on the lips and finished cleaning up while Alec sat there trying to figure out how this had become his life. How he'd gotten so lucky.

Jace swept by him as he headed for the kitchen, and Alec followed him, watching Jace as he chucked the trash and put the roll back on the table before rinsing out the bowl and putting it into the dishwasher. He gave Alec a cheeky smile as he headed back into the living room, and Alec stopped him, pressing fingers against Jace's hip to get his attention. Jace stopped and gave him a questioning look, and Alec leaned in for a kiss Jace reciprocated.

"Still got some heat hormones in your system?" Jace asked with a grin when Alec pulled back, blushing.

"Guess so," Alec mumbled awkwardly, looking at the floor.

"Hey," Jace said gently, tilting his chin up with two fingers. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Alec took a deep breath, meeting Jace's eyes with his own. "Would you mind spending the night in my room, instead of on the couch?"

Jace trailed his eyes over Alec's form, leering. "Not at all, Beautiful." He loved the blush that deepened on Alec's face when he acted lasciviously, and the spike in his scent. He'd learned the little tidbit during Alec's heat. Alec would doubtfully be as receptive when not heat hormone driven. For now, Jace could make Alec squirm and blush, and nudge the Omega against the wall so he could kiss him deeply. 

Alec went easily, giving a low moan as Jace pinned him against the wall with his body. Jace kissed him, slipping his tongue into Alec's mouth and mapping it out. He ran his hands up Alec's sides to his shoulder blades firmly, rumpling his shirt along the way. Running them down again, he cupped Alec's backside, kneading it and making Alec buck against him with a gasp. He slipped his hands under Alec's shirt, pinching the fat on Alec's hips gently.

Alec pushed his hands away. "Don't."

"Alec, you're stunning. Every inch of you. You can smell what you and your body do to me. Well, not now," Jace winked, "but I know you remember your heat."

Alec blushed. "I don't feel that way. Can't you respect that?"

"No," Jace replied simply. "Any chance I get, I'm going to do whatever I can to prove to you how goddam sexy you are." He stroked a hand over Alec's stomach. "I don't care what you think, and I won't perpetuate your misconceptions about your body. This," he brought Alec's hand to the forming bulge in his pants, "is what your body, and you, do to me."

"Don't use the remnants of my heat against me," Alec mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. He pulled his hand back and stepped away from Jace. "We need to get back to Max." Before Jace could stop him, Alec had hurried out of the kitchen.

Jace stayed back a minute. He wanted to know so badly where that confident Omega with the haughty attitude had gone. He wanted to know who had done that to the gorgeous Omega, and then punch them out. And he would do anything in his power to get Alec back to the place he'd been, to that strong, beautiful and sexy man he most definitely still was.

Ideas forming, Jace joined the Omega on the couch again, pleased when Alec snuggled up to him and didn't protest him placing his hand on his tummy under his shirt.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you've all had a great one! I spent a good portion of mine rereading, correcting, sorting, and finishing chapters here and there for dozens of stories. I hope you very much enjoy this chapter, and do pretty please feel free to leave kudos and comments. They truly keep me going, and with the stuff I have to plow through, I need the encouragement.;-)
> 
> _All_ constructive criticism is seriously appreciated, no matter how small it is. Consider it your Christmas presents to me.:-P


	3. Chapter 3

To all my superduper amazing readers who're waiting patiently, or even, fair enough, impatiently for an update, I want you all to know I'm so very grateful for each and every single one of you. Every subscribe, kudos, and comment encourages me, and I'm so thankful that you're still sticking with me. I want to reassure everybody that not a single one of my stories has been abandoned. The reason it's taking me so long to update is because of the sheer amount of material I have. I have between 40 and 80 stories in the works, perhaps even more. That's where the biggest problem lies. I didn't choose just one medium to write in. I've written some stuff by hand, then other stuff in notes on my iPad and iPhone, then yet some things in word, and sent the electronic versions to myself via email over and over with everything from only minor changes, like a word here or there, or extra paragraphs, or even continued to the next chapter in the same file. I have completely lost myself in the chaos, and battling through the text mess is exhausting. Then real life gets in the way, I forget what version of a chapter is the "core" one I'm comparing all the other versions to, and suddenly I have to work my way through the same everything from 3 to 8 version of the same chapter all over again. I spend hours and days trying to deal with that alone, which is draining, and it also means I can't continue on anything, because I don't know if I've already written the continuation of a story that's lost somewhere in the mess.

I truly am trying to deal with all of this and get these stories out there. As an avid reader of stories posted to AO3, I know all too well the frustration of waiting months, even years for updates, all the time wondering if a story has been abandoned. I think every day about all of you who've taken the time to read my stuff, to send me kudos, to write me feedback and comments. I think about how I need to sit down and write more, then realise i can't continue before all the previous mess is sorted out, so that I don't put days and weeks worth of effort into writing something, only to find that something I'd already written clashes with it, and my work is for naught. It's a pure and utter nightmare, one I have brought on myself. I've learned my lesson now, unfortunately much too late.

I'm trying to work this out, story for story, most likely starting with the simpler ones, which unfortunately aren't necessarily the ones people are most eager to get to read the continuation of. Somehow, though, I need to lessen the amounts of bits and pieces floating around, and tackling the least disorderly stuff will make the bigger ones easier to handle as there will be less to sift through.

Should someone somewhere know of a free programme that compares documents, or even is mad enough to be willing to sort out a chapter here or there for me, send me an email. Until then I'll try my best to wade through the madness.

Thank you so much for everything. I check my email every day, often several times a day, in the hopes of new comments (that truthfully at this time I don't deserve, and won't until I manage to do right by you guys). Knowing that my effort is appreciated means so much to me, and it also reminds me, both for better and for worse, that I have to fight through this for not only myself, but also for you.

-HenryTheHAP

(This text will be replaced with the next chapter once I get it sorted.)

The stories that are the biggest mess are:  
\- Alpha Agency  
\- (I Wanna) Dance  
\- Beta-Omega

(And then a bunch of stories I haven't even started posting...)


End file.
